


Cedar in the Hallway

by sstwins



Series: EAH High School AU [2]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Cedar is unintentionally knocked over by Cerise in the hallway. It’s far from being the first time Cedar has noticed Cerise, but it’s the first time Cerise notices Cedar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on jashtah's excellent high school AU! Please check out their art before reading!! http://jashtah.tumblr.com/post/157332160627/i-only-wanted-to-draw-them-with-casual-clothes-and

Cerise always watched the ground while she walked. Which was good, because it meant that Cedar could watch _her_ , catching glances from around her shoulder as she walked in front on gangly puppet legs.

A mid-hallway study in Cerise’s biceps, strong and easily visible due to the girl’s white tank top. A close examination of Cerise’s hoodie that she always kept tied around her waist and never wore. Cedar’s eyes closed in on Cerise’s capris and simple, raggedy sneakers that were easy to ignore. Maybe easy for someone _else_ to ignore. But Cedar had a keen artistic eye… especially where Cerise was concerned.

Bringing her pencil out from behind her ear, and making sure to stay several steps in front of Cerise, Cedar began a sketch. This time, it was a focus on hair. Cerise had such lovely, soft hair. It fluffed up around her head, completely covering her ears. Sometimes, like now, while the girl was looking down, the hair cast her face into shadow. Cedar paused for a moment to complete some delicate shading. Her pencil scratched softly against the paper, the art captivating her.

_CRASH!_

Cedar was knocked to the ground, her wooden skull striking the tile floor. It was moments like this when she was very grateful that she wasn’t made of flesh and bone, because while she was disoriented, it didn’t last long. Slowly, she adjusted to being sprawled out horizontally. Then, she heard a voice.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Immediately, Cedar’s eyes flew open. She looked up to see who else but _her_ , crouching and… touching her leg? Cedar desperately wished that she had nerves to feel the fingers on her wooden skin through the holes in her jeans. Cerise was so close she could touch her, and as Cedar’s gaze travelled upwards, their eyes locked. Oh, and Cerise had such wonderful, deep, grey-blue eyes. A puppet could get lost in them.

But she couldn’t lie here all day. She had to act normal. “Woah,” Cedar mumbled, tearing her eyes away and touching her wooden skull. “That really threw me off. I think I’m alright, though.” Cautiously, she lifted herself to a seated position, and Cerise released her leg. “No splinters…” Cedar muttered, exaggeratedly shaking out the joints in her arm. “Yup, all good!”

But to Cedar’s horror, instead of just releasing her leg, getting up, and walking off in her mysteriously captivating way, Cerise started _picking up her drawings_. Cedar hadn’t given much thought to them after she fell, but there they were, spread across the tile, and Cerise was touching them, Cerise was holding them, and what if she _looked at them_? Cedar quickly thrust out her hand to receive the papers, stricken with nerves, but just before Cerise would have handed them over, she glanced down.

Ahh. Crap. Cedar gulped nervously as Cerise pulled the papers back. There was an hours-long silence as Cerise flipped through the pages, examining each and every one. Then, just when Cedar thought she was going to burst into wood shavings, the girl smiled.

“These are… these are pretty awesome,” Cerise muttered, and a great relief flooded Cedar. She liked them? She didn’t just think that Cedar was creepy and weird?

It was so uncomfortable having her crush looking at the pieces, though. A nervous laugh forced itself out from Cedar’s mouth. “What, those?” Cedar shook her head. “No, those are just quick, they’re not good at all, let me just…” she hurriedly leaned over and snatched the pieces from Cerise’s hand. Whew, thank goodness. She had reclaimed the goods. And now, it was time to scram, before she embarrassed herself even more. “Hey, I’ve uhh, I’ve gotta go,” she mumbled quickly, scrambling to her feet, leaning against the locker for support. If she wasn’t careful, her legs would give out right from under her and she’d be back on the floor again. Sufficiently righted, Cedar sped off down the hallway, only glancing once behind her shoulder to catch a final glimpse of Cerise’s crystal clear eyes.

Once she’d rounded the corner, Cedar collapsed against a locker. That had been… very stressful and nerve wracking. Thankfully Cerise probably didn’t know who she even was, so she wouldn’t be embarrassed like this again. It was one thing to have a crush, but it was another thing to have your crush discover your secret drawings of them. Hopefully Cerise would quickly forget all about Cedar and the pictures.

All Cedar wanted to do was go back to being the girl who sat behind Cerise in science class, quiet and unbeknown, discreetly doodling Cerise’s gold heart necklace on notebook paper. But little did she know that just down the hallway, the wolf was standing up and whispering her name.


End file.
